


A Nice Little Pick Me Up

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bar Scene, Confident Daryl, Daryl conducts a social experiment, F/M, Horrible pick up lines, Merle is a charming asshole, Pool hustling, slight Andrea bashing if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has had a bad day and goes to a bar to relax. She didn't order the drunk guy with the bad pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Little Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblesandshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful friend ramblesandshambles. I love you and hope this makes you smile. I used as many as I could.

Carol had the most exhausting day of her life. Being a legal secretary for her best friend Andrea was exciting, but she had her fill of it today. She had sat in a meeting with Andrea and her new client, some drug dealer who claimed he was doing it to make money because his baby brother needed an operation. Andrea wasn't that gullible, but the man had charm, and Andrea was a sucker for a charming man. He had thrown every line in the book at her and she had let him. Carol threw up in her mouth a little when he asked Andrea what time her legs open. Carol knew she would get this guy off with time served because it was his first offense and the evidence was circumstantial, then she would rock his bed like she was Wilma Flintstone.

She had come to the bar alone, hoping to get a little buzz and maybe play some pool. She hadn't played since college and had often joked that hustling paid her way to a Bachelors degree. She was on her second beer, some craft thing that Andrea had told her about that was made locally. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her and failed to notice the very sexy man who had parked his ass on the stool beside her. 

"Well, I'm here now," he said to her. "What are your other two wishes?"

She turned to look at him and gave him questioning look. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, your first wish came true. You've got two more and I have all night to fulfill them." This guy had to be drunk or on crack.

"I think you have me mistaken with someone else. I didn't order a drunk man hitting on me." The bartender sat a beer in front of the man, the same brand she had.

Ignoring her response he said, "I like a woman with good taste," he said and clancked their bottles together. "We're drinking the same beer. Quite a coincidence, huh." He took a long swig of his and slammed it onto the bar.

"A lot of people are drinking this brand of beer," she said. "That doesn't mean we're soul mates."

"No, I guess it doesn't, but maybe we can at least get to know each other a little bit. My name is Daryl."

"Hello Daryl, my name is . . ."

"Let me guess," he said interrupting her. "You're name is Gillette."

"What in the hell would make you say that?" she asked.

"'Cause, you the best a man can get, right?"

She smiled feebly at him and shook her head. "Yeah, and also I will cut you." Her smile got bigger and his Adam's apple visibly bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I was joking. I've always wanted to say that."

He smirked at her. "You're a sassy one, huh. I like sassy. You know what else I like in a woman?"

"No, what?

"My dick," he said smiling.

"Well, I don't know how many beers you've had tonight, but I think you've reached your limit. It was nice to meet you Daryl." She took her beer and walked off in the direction of the pool tables. He grabbed his own and followed her.

"You like to play pool? I bet I can beat you. What do you say? You wanna make a bet?" He clumsily took two sticks off the wall and started racking up the balls.

"No Daryl,I don't want to make a bet. I just want to have some fun." She was starting to get annoyed with him, but she had to admit, he was pretty sexy, even if he didn't have any game. 

"I like to have fun too. We can play a game or two and then I can flip a coin. Heads we go to my place, tails we go to yours."

She smiled at his efforts. No one had tried this hard to take her home in ages. Part of her was enjoying the attention. "I think I'd rather make a bet. I win best two out of three and you stop with the pick up lines. You win, I'll go home with you." You couldn't have wiped the smile off his face with steel wool.

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm gonna keep using my lines on ya while we're playing. Maybe I can wear ya down faster." He handed Carol her stick and let her brake. His mouth dropped to the floor when she knocked three striped balls in the top left and right corner pockets and the left side pocket. She turned her head back and gave him a sly smile.

"If you want to take me home tonight, your lines need to get better, because I don't think you're going to win this bet." She sized up the table and decided to take a shot from the other side. She sank another ball in the pocket by where Daryl was standing. He walked over while she was deciding on her next shot. He stood beside her and offered her another line.

"Are you in the military? 'Cause I'd like to salute you privates." He said examining the table with her."

She giggled at that one. "That's good. I haven't heard that one before."

"Yeah, I just thought that one up myself," he said proudly.

"Keep trying," Carol said and sank another one. Now he knew for sure that she had passed his test, but he was going to keep giving her the lines because this was fun.

"Am I ever gonna get a chance?" he asked, pouting and smirking at the same time.

"I haven't decided yet." She walked to the other side of the table to line up her next shot. Just as she moved to hit the ball, he said, "When we get back to my place we can play Barbie. I'll be Ken and you can be the box I come in." Carol missed that pocket by a mile.

"That's not fair. You knew I was making my shot." She pouted back at him.

"Your fault for letting me distract you. Besides, don't think I would have got a shot all night if I hadn't done that."

"You're an asshole." She took her stick and leaned against the wall watching him plan his move.

"Yeah, gonna be in your asshole later," he replied.

"That was just vulgar Daryl. I think I'll call off the bet."

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Didn't mean to offend you, thought we we having fun." He gave her the puppy dog eyes and her thighs quivered.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I am having fun. I can't wait to see you scratch."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't scratch woman. The only reason you're winning is because I let you go first. Keep your eyes on the ball, see what I can do." With that he turned back around and settled up to an almost impossible shot. He lined up and took a deep breath, then hit the ball. It moved lightning fast and jumped over one of her striped balls, bounced off the side and went straight into the corner pocket. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Whose hustling who?"

Carol was impressed, by his shot, by his persistence, by everything she had seen from him so far. He hadn't made a move to finish his play, but stood looking at her. "You know why they call me the cat whisperer, don't you?" She looked him in the eye, "No, I don't," she answered him. He put one hand on the wall above her head and leaned into her again. "It's because I know exactly what your pussy needs." He went back to the table to see where his next shot was coming from, leaving Carol dizzy and wet. He offered her an eye fuck before he knocked in two more balls. He was pretty sure he had her in the palm of his hand now and it had nothing to do with the shitty pick up lines he had been throwing at her all night, and that made him happy. He quickly sunk the remainder of his solid billiard balls while she stood watching.

"I guess I win this one, how about you let me buy you a drink before I beat that pretty ass again?" 

"Sure, I'll let you buy me a drink, but you're not winning the next one. You had me at a disadvantage." He walked with her back to the bar where they took their seats.

"I haven't had you at anything . . . yet, but the night is young." Daryl ordered another beer for Carol and a Jack and coke for himself. They sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes before he leaned against her shoulder. "Would you like to taste my dick?" He said into her ear.

Carol spit out her drink all over the bar. "WHAT!?"

"I asked you if you would like to taste my drink. Have you ever had whiskey?" He said casually. Whether she went home with him or not wasn't the point anymore. He had never had so much fun in his life. When Merle told him that these pick up lines were guaranteed to catch pussy, Daryl doubted if it was the kind of pussy he wanted. Any woman who would spread her legs for these shit lines was a woman Daryl surely didn't want to spend time with. Carol didn't look like that kind of woman, so he thought he would test her. He had never been so happy to to have to work for something his whole life.

"Yes, I've had whiskey, but not tonight. I would like to be able to walk out of here on my own accord, thank you."

"Good, you can walk outta here with me," he responded. "Do you like pizza? We could pick one up on our way back to my place. It's my second favorite thing to eat in bed."

Carol laughed, "You just don't stop, do you?"

"No, I don't plan on it, but if you won't go home with me, that's okay. Don't be afraid if I follow you home though, my momma always told me I should follow my dreams." Daryl dipped his finger into his drink and wiped it across Carol's shirt. "We really need to get you out of these wet clothes."

"Okay Daryl, you can stop now. I'm ready to go home." He hung his head. 

"Alright, I understand. It was nice meeting you Carol. I had a lot of fun. Be careful going home." He turned to walk away and she grabbed his arm.

 

"With you Daryl. I'm ready to go home with you. And don't think it's because of those god awful pick up lines. I don't know who told you that was a good way to get a woman, but never listen to that person again."

"You want to go home with me? Really? I knew I'd convince you. So if it wasn't all the sexy talk, what was it?"

"Your persistence, your sense of humor, and the way you looked at me over at the pool table. It's been a long time since a man looked at me like that. I liked it. It makes me feel good."

Daryl stepped closer to her and placed his palm on her cheek. "I knew I was right, when I told my brother that a woman worth taking home wouldn't fall for those bullshit lines. He told me that a woman wouldn't give me the time of day without 'em. I knew I was right. Come home with me Carol. We can role play. I'll be Burger King and you can be McDonald's. I'll have it my way and you'll be lovin'it."


End file.
